Untitled
by L'ange Dans L'enfer
Summary: Troy tries not to feel hurt when Chad starts spending more time with Ryan than with him. When he discovers the truth behind their relationship, how will he react? TroyxChad friendship, ChadxRyan relationship.


Hi all! This is what I wrote for a friend on LiveJournal who requested Chad/Ryan/Troy when I offered to write some fics. I wasn't sure how to do Troy/Chad/Ryan until the idea popped into my head to have Chad and Ryan's relationship as seen through Troy's eyes. We always read Chyan fics where Chad struggles to tell his best friend he's gay, so I thought I would give Troy his dues. Which, if you know me is kind of strange since I really don't like Troy. I tried to stay objective when writing his character, however.

I don't want this to stay "Untitled" but I've been having a really hard time coming up with a title for this fic! If you have a suggestion, please don't hesitate to share!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Disney does.

* * *

At first, Troy didn't think anything of it. Of course Chad would hang out with Ryan more often after Lava Springs. They had started a friendship and it wouldn't end just because school started. And it was only natural for Chad to go to the auditorium more often since Ryan always spent his free time there.

Troy had been spending more time with Gabi as well, but she wanted to go to Stanford and Troy knew he was sharing a dorm with Chad at U of A. He figured Chad would be cool with them hanging out less and he seemed to enjoy spending time with Ryan.

Troy didn't even think twice about the sight of Chad leaning against the piano in the practice room, tentatively singing one of Kelsi's new songs for Ryan as he played. He had performed in the talent show and Chad was probably doing Ryan a favor, like friends do.

It wasn't until Chad started blowing Troy off that he took notice of Chad's behavior, though at first Troy didn't mind. He still felt guilty about the whole Sharpay fiasco, so if Chad had plans with Ryan and couldn't do a little one-on-one that was fine. They'd see each other at practice or in class or something. But when Chad kept doing things with Ryan that he usually did with Troy (homework, going to the movies) and started to things he and Chad wouldn't do together (yoga, dancing) that he got angry.

Angry and hurt.

He finally confronted his friend about not getting together as often and how it upset him. Chad just shrugged and mumbled an apology, adding "You've been spending time with Gabriella, what's the big deal?"

That bugged Troy and not just because it was kind of a jerk thing to say. The more he thought about it, the more it bothered him until finally a week later he realized that Chad had compared Ryan to Gabriella.

Troy knew Chad and Taylor decided over the summer to just be friends, Chad had told him that back when Chad still told him things. He said they decided not to date since they were both going to different colleges and it wouldn't be worth it only to break up later. Troy took it as truth at the time but now he didn't know. Did they really break it off because of that or because Chad was gay?

It just didn't make sense. Troy had known Chad his whole life and never did he suspect his best friend liked guys. Chad had boasted about taking Peggy Monroe behind the bleachers sophomore year after a big game. He argued with the guys about who was hotter: Scarlett Johansson or Natalie Portman. He never looked too long at any of his teammates in the locker room and he never talked about the _male_ cheerleaders looking cute in their uniforms.

But now, as Troy watched Chad and Ryan from across the library, he had to wonder if Chad was really gay or if he just liked Ryan more now. The two sat close, but not too close, discussing something from an open book. They laughed like friends and didn't stare into each other's eyes like he knew he did with Gabriella.

Troy had almost convinced himself he had read too much into all of this and was about to leave when he saw it. Chad covered Ryan's hand with his own and said something with a soft look in his eyes that Troy had never seen before. Ryan grinned in a way Troy had only seen when hey performed, but it now was ten times brighter as he threaded their fingers together.

Troy hastily gathered his things and when he stooped to grab a runaway pencil he looked over to see their legs touching under the table. Not just their knees or feet but their whole legs. He had done that enough with Gabriella to confirm the thought in Troy's mind.

Chad was gay and dating Ryan Evans.

What did he do now? Did he confront Chad, storm over there and demand and answer in front of the ten people actually studying in the library? Did he say nothing and wait for Chad to tell him? And why hadn't Chad told him yet? Did he think Troy would hate him? Why would Chad even think that? Granted, gay awareness didn't crop up in to the conversation that often, but still. Chad was like his brother and he had to know Troy would support him, no matter who he decided to date.

He had to talk to someone, but who? He wasn't sure he could go to his dad, what if he talked about it in front of the team and embarrassed Chad? Or worse, if the team found out and tried to kick him off? He could go to Gabi, but Chad was his best friend and while she and his best friend hung out a lot, he felt like Chad was a part of his life he didn't want to entirely share with her. He had seen Chad and Taylor hanging out a lot, maybe Taylor could help him out.

In the end he decided he should try and talk to Chad himself. He had gone over the conversation a thousand different ways in his mind but nothing sounded right. He waited for the right moment, but it seemed like it would never come. They couldn't talk privately during practice, or in the halls or at lunch. Chad did his homework with Ryan most of the time and Troy didn't want to do it over the phone.

Finally the moment presented itself when Chad finally had time to play some basketball with his best friend. They talked about the game most of the time and Troy was afraid he'd never be able to say anything until Chad brought Ryan into the conversation.

"…and Sharpay was staring at me with her Ice Princess glare and I swear dude, I thought she was going to scratch me with those awful fake nails when Ryan came up and totally put her in her place! You should have seen it, man." Chad faked Troy easily and sunk the shot just as effortlessly.

"So you and Ryan have gotten close, huh?" Troy blurted. Not the best way to start but Ryan's name was out there and Troy clung to it as his only way to get this whole business out of the way so they could go back to being friends.

"Yeah. Man, I told you I'm sorry for not spending time with you but I know you and Gabi won't see each other much after this year." Troy stole the ball and set up a three point shot, only to have it bounce of the rim.

"I know it's just…" Troy stopped as Chad scored another basket. When he didn't get ready to start again, Chad set the ball down and gave Troy his full attention. "If there's something you want to tell me about Ryan…I mean, I'm totally cool with you spending all this time with him. I'm glad you have someone to…er.." How do you tell your best friend you're okay with the fact he makes out with guys? He was screwing this up royally judging by the confused look on Chad's face.

"Troy, what's going on?" Chad almost sounded nervous and Troy wondered if he had figured out that Troy knew. He wanted to come out and say it, tell him what he saw in the library but what if Chad got mad at him for spying?

"I guess I just want you to know that I'm here for you man, no matter what." There, that was the best he could do.

Chad didn't say anything for a while, just looked at Troy until he nodded and smiled. "Thanks, man. Now can I please finish beating your butt at hoops?"

Troy grinned and snatched the ball away before Chad could pick it up again. "You're going down, man."

"It was so weird! I knew what he was trying to say and I wanted him to come out and say it, but he just couldn't. I don't even know how he figured it out." Chad said later that night as he and Ryan sat on his bed, ignoring their homework.

"Did it ever occur to you," Ryan said as traced Chad's jaw with his fingers. "That maybe he wants you to come to him? This is a huge thing for him, and I'm impressed he even tried to talk to you about it. I figured he would just wait for you to come out or ignore it all together."

"Yeah," Chad said before kissing Ryan softly. He was right, Troy deserved to know everything about him, about Ryan and it wasn't fair that he kept it secret this long. Tomorrow, he thought as Ryan's tongue slipped into his mouth. He would tell Troy tomorrow.

Troy had spent the whole night mentally smacking himself for ruining that entire conversation with Chad yesterday. He could only hope that his best friend would feel he could trust him enough to tell him soon. It sucked not feeling close like they used to.

So when Chad walked up to his locker that morning before homeroom, Troy tried to act as though yesterday had never happened.

"Hey man, what's up?" He hoped his voice sounded casual.

"Troy, can we talk?" Chad asked quietly, as though he didn't want anyone else to hear. "I've got something to tell you."

"Sure man," Troy said with a barely contained grin. Maybe he didn't screw up after all.

* * *

Is the ending awkward? I debated ending it with Chad and Ryan, but since this is Troy's story I really wanted to end with him.

Also, I really really love it that you guys like my stories enough to favorite them, but please leave a review as well! I really value what you guys have to say. Thanks!


End file.
